


Kenji Tries

by gimmekensei



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Kenji tries he's best, M/M, Saitou comes home to weirdness, Sanosuke is sick, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Kenji wanted to play with his Uncle, but of course, Sanosuke ended up sick. Therefore, Kenji does his best to tend to the fist-fighter but it's not always easy...
Relationships: Sagara Sanosuke/Saitou Hajime
Kudos: 18





	Kenji Tries

Kenji always made it a part of his day to go visit his favorite Uncle, whether it was tracking the loud fist fighter at the docks, or even at the home he shared with the spooky looking cop he wasn’t the warmest with. Sanosuke was a vibrant part of his life, and while the fighter for hire “could be a bit of a handful,” as his mother described him, Kenji still thought of the world of Sanosuke.    
  
Kenji found himself staring at the docks, and then running over to all the shops that Sanosuke visited when hungry or in need of a drink. But he couldn’t find the male anywhere. He couldn’t even hear his loud voice, and normally he heard rather than saw Sanosuke first.    
  
Finally reaching Sanosuke’s place, Kenji stood up on his tippy toes and knocked repeatedly. However, all he got for his troubles was a low groan from behind the wooden door.    
  
_ Eh? _ _   
_ _   
_ Pushing the door open since he had knocked and well, who cared....he’d just give whoever complained the puppy eyes that worked always on his mother, Kenji strolled further inside, making sure the door was sealed shut behind him.    
  
He heard another groan, then a weak cough. Following the sounds, he stumbled into Sanosuke’s room and found the male sprawled out on a futon, the blankets wrapped around his sides, but it looked like he’d already kicked some of the blankets off.    
  
“Nn...who? Jime-wait?” Sanosuke raised an eyebrow and weakly tilted his head to the side to finally catch a glimpse of a confused looking orange-haired child. “Kenji? Whatcha doing here, kiddo?”    
  
The boy mentioned sat down at the side of the futon, still giving Sanosuke a confused look. “I wanted to play. You said yesterday you’d play with me.”    
  
“Oh, yeah...fuck I…” Sanosuke rubbed his face, feeling icky all over. “I’m not feeling the best...but uh…”    
  
Kenji blinked only to jump up and without warning, didn’t say a word and ran away, leaving Sanosuke all bewildered. A few minutes later, he heard small footsteps coming his way and then like magic Kenji stumbled into the room with a bowl of cool water and a small towel. He definitely was doing his best to be helpful, but Sanosuke already spotted some water drops on the floor. Hopefully Saitou didn’t chew him out later. Saying it was Kenji’s fault would well….sound like a shitty, lame excuse. But hey, wouldn’t be anything new in regard to Sanosuke’s past attempts to squirm his way out of a tight situation.    
  
“Kenji, you don’t have to-” Sanosuke started to speak and sit upon the futon, but the determined look on the youth’s face shut him up quickly. He watched in hidden amusement as Kenji slapped the wet towel against his forehead, making Sanosuke stiffen only to raise an eyebrow when Kenji used another free towel to wipe the sweat off the fighter’s skin. “Hey, where did you learn to do all of this?”    
  
“Mom does it for Dad.” Kenji mumbled, concentrating hard, so hard in fact that he didn’t hear the front door open and shut, then a pair of shoes heard being knocked off, and then a coat being discarded to a rack.    
  
“.....” Sanosuke spotted their newcomer though and was going to speak up, only to watch dumbfounded as Saitou gave one look into the room before turning and walking over to the kitchen, right out of sight. Fuck, Sanosuke didn’t have the chance to read the cop’s expression.    
  
Finishing up, Kenji grinned proudly and looked expectantly at Sanosuke. Someone wanted a reward, and well Sanosuke didn’t have one to give besides a gentle hair ruffle and a word of thanks. But it seemed a certain cop had thought ahead. Stepping inside, Saitou silently placed some candies in Kenji’s lap before placing a bowl of udon before Sanosuke. “Eat up.”    
  
This was really turning into a weird situation, but Kenji seemed really happy with the candy he soon popped into his mouth. Sanosuke hesitated only to grin suddenly like a puppy happy to see it’s owner after a long day.    
  
“Oi, I forgot to say, welcome home Jime.”    
  
“Ahou...eat and get better before I regret anything.”    
  
“Heh, whatever you say cop~”    
  
“Ahou-”    
  
Kenji whined. “Stop fighting!”    
  
Sanosuke burst into laughter only to choke a bit when Saitou took a pair of chopsticks and shoved some udon into his mouth.    
  
Yeah...Uncle Sanosuke was weird and Kenji didn’t understand what he saw in Saitou, but as long as he was getting candy, he’d keep his lips sealed shut.    



End file.
